


Crushin' on a Goody Two-Shoes

by butai_trash, erodaii



Series: JJbekweek 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad (sortof) boy Beka, Falling In Love, Good (sortof) boy JJ, M/M, Teen Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butai_trash/pseuds/butai_trash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/erodaii/pseuds/erodaii
Summary: The third time Otabek saved JJ’s sorry Canadian ass from trouble, he figured he really needed to reevaluate his life choices.





	Crushin' on a Goody Two-Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of jjbekweek 2017: Highschool!AU
> 
> This was inspired by macherpuppy's fanart of these two: [here](http://68.media.tumblr.com/ae5124cb236dbbea040134df27514f22/tumblr_oovlo48sh21upwuxmo2_r1_1280.jpg) and [here](http://68.media.tumblr.com/8cd9a099bcdac07c1983e0844d7a7360/tumblr_inline_op6zrthhkw1tpak5u_500.jpg) and [here](http://macherpuppy.tumblr.com/image/163086981422) and [here](http://68.media.tumblr.com/5d0940419d4e74579a8daec060e85f9e/tumblr_inline_ooxabgJ0cL1tpak5u_540.jpg)

The third time Otabek saved JJ’s sorry Canadian ass from trouble, he figured he really needed to reevaluate his life choices.

It wasn’t as if JJ couldn’t save himself with his own strong features and tall stature. Even with his thick framed glasses and ridiculously dorky backpack slung across his broad back, he didn’t look like the typical nerd that could be intimidated easily. He could’ve easily fought back against anyone who picked a fight with him.

The problem was, he chose _not_ to.

JJ was absurdly adamant on avoiding violence to solve his problems - which, in Otabek’s humble opinion, was irrationally _stupid_ considering the amount of times JJ had rubbed people the wrong way and gotten himself into trouble because of it. Whether it was his overbearing self-righteousness as class president or his annoyingly loud exuberant persona and egoism, JJ had a knack for making people pissed off at his entire existence. The guy needed an attitude adjustment and he needed one _stat_ , because Otabek was nearly fed up being involved with affairs that had nothing to do with him.

Only, it had _everything_ to do with him because although self-absorbed and whiny as he may be, Jean-Jacques Leroy had a strong sense of justice that he was meticulous about upholding and _goddamn_ if Otabek was going to let anyone get hurt in his name, no matter how irritatingly troublesome they may be.

It was easy to scare the others off with just one look at his face. He earned a rep from the previous school he got expelled from and he supposed that carried over when he transferred. That was fine. He didn’t get along with anyone. Chose _not_ to get along with anyone. He preferred to live out the rest of his school year alone and in peace, but of course life never did work out the way you wanted it to.

He had people who disliked him from the very start, but that wasn’t surprising. What _was_ surprising was the fact that someone was taking his side. _Defending him._ JJ being JJ had stood up against people who were shittalking Otabek and Otabek was beyond frustrated that JJ kept getting involved with him even though he had warned him multiple times to stay away and leave him be. Just because Otabek happened to save him _once_ from his enemies (who JJ foolishly provoked himself), JJ had gotten the notion that he was some heroic vigilante and quickly got attached. From that point on, JJ had started pulling all stops to try and befriend him. He insisted that Otabek was a good person, even though rumours vehemently labelled him otherwise, and believed it was in the goodness of his own heart to watch over Otabek and keep him company from his, quote unquote, ‘ _internalized loneliness’._

God, Otabek tried avoiding him as much as possible.

But again, life tended to spit on you in poor humour so it really didn’t help that the class president was assigned as his personal tutor to his painfully failing grades. Otabek ditched the private study sessions, of course. Didn't think he had the patience to spend even an extra minute with the big-mouthed class president. But somehow or another, they were always getting entangled with each other; all the times he was unfortunate enough to get snagged by JJ in the hallways, his cheery “Beka!” chirped playfully in his ears as his personal space got unnecessarily invaded within a second of contact. JJ found any method he could to nosey his way into Otabek’s life; whether it be walking him to class, spending lunch together when he managed to find him -- (he climbed a tree once to get to him, hands holding up two homemade sandwiches stuffed with ham and cheese) -- or just hanging off his shoulders and chatting relentlessly on his own until Otabek weakly shoved him off.

No matter what he did or said JJ refused to leave him alone, and what's worse was that Otabek couldn't seem to stop himself from jumping into the fray when the stupidly cheerful class president was involved. With JJ grinning and calling him _"my hero”_ whenever Otabek came to his rescue, Otabek wanted to just dig a hole and hide from JJ’s radiantly blinding self.

JJ seemed more hurt by Otabek keeping him at arm's length than he was by any punches or kicks he endured. Even though it was disheartening when Otabek rejected his advances every single time he tried to close the distance between them, JJ still hated it when people talked badly about him and would stand up for his honour no matter what. It wasn't until some people who bore a personal vendetta against Otabek approached JJ on their own that Otabek had _enough_.

"See what happens when you stick by me?" Otabek stared down at him, an unsympathetic glower curling in his tone as he clenched his fist, nearly bloody from roughly manhandling some thug against the locker moments ago. "I'm sick of saving you all the time. Just stay away, JJ. I'm not the good person you make me out to be."

JJ was shaking but he was always insistently stubborn. “If you were as bad as you say you were, you wouldn't have saved me at all.” JJ shook his head, smiling prettily up at him with his cut lip and bruised cheeks. “You're a good guy, Otabek. I want to protect you."

Otabek was just. Baffled. How could someone like him say something so innocently naive, so... _genuine_ when JJ was the one who had gotten hurt _because_ of him. Otabek just couldn't understand it. "...Just how stupid are you?" he said it softly in a huff, almost in resignation.

“I’m actually at the top of my class, just so you know,” JJ laughed, a teasing quip on his tongue. Otabek didn't have it in his heart to be mad at that. He carded through his hair in defeated frustration before sighing, holding out his hand to JJ who's still sitting on the floor, blinking in confusion.

"Hurry up already. I'll...patch you up at my place." Otabek mumbled quietly, ignoring the way JJ considerably lighted up as he took his hand.

“A-ah okay! Oh but we shouldn't really skip class though..!" Otabek rolled his eyes as he grabbed the other’s hand and yanked him along.

Otabek gave JJ a ride to his place on his bike, and JJ had never, ever done anything like this before -- skipping class, riding a motor vehicle with improper safety protocol -- and he clung onto Otabek for dear life, laughing nervously and struggling not to yelp every time they wove through traffic. Eventually he just buried his face into Otabek’s shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut and breathing in the calming scent of leather and sweat, focusing on how solid and firm Otabek was beneath his hands. Suddenly JJ's heart was beating wildly for a different reason and _oh._  Maybe motorcycles weren't so bad.

By the time they came to a stop, JJ's eyes were still closed and he was dreamily holding onto Otabek who, after a moment's pause, coughed awkwardly in the air.

"JJ, we're here."

“Mmhmm~"

"Uh, JJ, you...can let go of me now."

"Oh. Oh!!" JJ jumped off the bike in a hurry, face as red as Otabek's own cheeks felt. And god, Otabek wasn't used to being... _liked_ , by anyone, but it was cute, seeing JJ like this.

So Otabek took his hand once more to lead him into his shabby apartment where he bandaged him up, carefully smoothing ointment over his marred skin and watching, amused, as JJ occasionally winced from the touch.

JJ would later drag him out grocery shopping when he found there was barely anything in the fridge, fully intent on making dinner as a small thank you for patching him up. Otabek ate it begrudgingly; maybe it tasted a little better than average, and maybe he preferred this a hundred times over the packaged wrapped lunches he always grabbed at the convenience stores, and maybe, when he saw JJ grinning proudly at Otabek shoveling down his food, eyes brimming with a warm kind of gleam, Otabek didn't think it tasted bad at all.

Rather, for the briefest moment in his life, Otabek didn't mind the company.

+

In the beginning, Otabek had always thought of JJ as just some insufferable know-it-all, and he had a tendency to blow off all of their study sessions in the past. But now (--he wanted to say it was because of his increasingly failing report marks, or the fact that the other owed him another homecooked meal or two from last time he saved him), Otabek had found himself peering cautiously into the calculus room after school, watching a few of his peers surrounding the class president who seemed to be expressively explaining something to the group. JJ caught him by the doorway and perked up at the sight, smiling brightly as he waved him over (“Beka!”). Otabek ducked his head and promptly backed out, flustered as he wondered what possessed him to even consider going there in the first place.

Either way, it seemed to fuel JJ with an unnecessary amount of vigor.

JJ started making him handwritten study guides that he shoved into Otabek’s unsuspecting arms when he spotted him in the throng of student bodies, or in another tree yards away from the school ground. JJ had stayed up late at night working on these study guides, intent on doing his best because Otabek had been entrusted to his care, his expression intent, tongue sticking out as he scribbled away into the notebooks. They were filled with all these personal notes and anecdotes that Otabek found himself reading cover to cover, twice, and by the next week he ended up acing his next test.

From time to time JJ would also take it upon himself to come over to help Otabek continue studying, and maybe they were both using it as an excuse to spend time with each other. Not that Otabek would ever admit it over his dead body, but having JJ there was...pleasant. It was nice.

Except, when it _wasn't_ nice and JJ was hellbent on being a distracting _little_ _shit_.

JJ tended to press insanely close to him during his teaching spiel; hanging over his back, leaning forward and breathing near his ears as he pointed out some mistake like he had no concept of personal space at all. Like, _at all_.

Otabek was pretty sure he had a permanent blushing, frustrated frown marred across his features that went along with the absurd spike in his heartrate which could be one of the prominent reason why he couldn't focus on the bloody worksheets **_at all._ **

“Come ooon, Beka ~~ how are we supposed to get anywhere if you don't pay attention here? Do I have to give a reward to motivate you?” JJ huffed at his side and yeah, leaning in _waaaaaay_ too close for comfort. “Should I give you a kiss to energize you?"

Otabek furiously scribbled at his notes, pen steaming in place of his heated poker face, "No. Thanks."

Twelve pages of textbook questions and a near-accidental boner later, JJ had gotten a little drowsy so Otabek allowed him to take a nap on his bed while he finished off his worksheets. Otabek exhaled a long sigh after a few hours, glancing over to see JJ snoozing soundly in his bed. He briefly wondered how in the world they ended up together like this.

Gently, Otabek reached out to brush JJ's bangs aside before quietly petting him, fingers stroking through tufts of bedhair. JJ shifted slightly at the touch, murmuring gurgled nonsense in his sleep, "Bekaa… you're so… cool… I'll save you..!  _mhm~_ " and Otabek caught himself smiling a little before realizing what he was doing and snatched his hand away, scowling as he tried to make sense of why he was so... _affected_ by JJ.

It was clear as day that Otabek was slowly warming up to having JJ by his side. How could he not? When the other was so damn persistent in being friends; trying his best to be there for him even when he never asked him to, giving him a streamline of affection that Otabek could only have quietly yearned for in the past.

JJ was always so excitable, giving Otabek unannounced bear hugs that ended up with him being lifted an inch or two off the ground, nuzzling into his neck as if he was an overgrown pup. _Mr. Lone Wolf,_ as JJ liked to teasingly dub him, would go through a sequence of surprise/embarrassment/fond resignation for each and every one of JJ’s antics, and it wasn't until a little later that Otabek started returning JJ's touches with small bouts of affection and gentle caresses in turn.

Otabek wasn’t an idiot. He knew clear as day what these feelings were. A person could only sit in denial for so long, and Otabek wasn't one to run from what he wanted.

After he walked JJ home after school one day, JJ had playfully pushed Otabek’s shades up on his head, grinning so sweetly with a rosy blush that Otabek couldn't help but feel so damn _smitten_ as he pulled JJ in by the straps of his dorky backpack, Otabek’s heart fluttering wildly in his chest at the way JJ just softly melted into their kiss.

It was a very, _very_ nice feeling. One he couldn't help but keep quietly in his heart.

+

"Stop looking at me like that, Beka."

"Like what?"

"Like you're about to pounce on me. Not that I mind, really. I know how difficult it is to resist my dashing good-looks and _irresistible_ charm, but we're in public right now and I prefer to be wined and dined before -"

" _Please shut up_."

"Aww, don't be shy! I mean, if it's just a small smooch I can - _ah-ah!! Let gerr of my cheeek_!! Otabek! Is that any way to treat your boyfriend?!"

"You deserved that one."

"It stings!!"

"What do you want me to do, kiss it better?"

"Wow. A real charmer aren't you? But yes, please ~"

+

Otabek's life changes little by little with every second he spends with JJ. It's brighter when he's around, his presence warm and comforting in ways Otabek never knew he could experience on his own. It was in the way JJ stacked Otabek's fridge with lunch boxes every other week, sticking silly doodles and cheesy lovenotes onto them, making his heart beat so strong, so _unfair_. But Otabek didn't hate it. _He couldn't_. It was in the way JJ wrapped his arms around his waist, clinging onto him as they rode across the countryside, holding him so close, holding him like he never wants to let go. He'd take a hold of Otabek's hand, pulling him toward sunsets and seashores and night skies that glisten as pretty as his eyes, as pretty as the way he slowly falls asleep on the train, pressed ever so close to him - soft, at ease. Otabek felt at ease. It wasn't something Otabek could say he was used to, but he wasn't afraid to admit that he wanted this. _Needed this._

But it could also be scary sometimes, caring for someone else. It was never easy to share a vulnerable piece of himself like this. However, he'd do everything in his power to protect those he cherished because he knew they'd do the same for him.

+

Otabek was about to get into a fresh fist fight because someone had talked shit about JJ this time and he was absolutely _livid_. He couldn't give two shits about rumours of himself but JJ -- JJ was an absolute star, ridiculously genuine with such a big, open heart. He didn’t deserve to be made out to be anything less, especially not from assholes who couldn’t see how precious JJ really was, couldn’t even _begin_ to understand just how much those adoring eyes that look his way meant to him, how much it made Otabek’s heart ache in ways he never knew could.

JJ rounded the corner and saw all this, _panicked_ , because they were outnumbered, so he did the first thing that popped into his mind and kind of just jumped in, aggressively scooping Otabek up in his arms before dashing away with a loud, "Sorry!! Sorry!! _Oh my gosh_."

Frazzled, Otabek was equal parts embarrassed yet mildly impressed because, “JJ, what the hell?! Put me down!”

But JJ didn't until they were far away in the middle of an empty soccer field, tripping over himself and throwing them both tumbling into the ground. JJ had a frantic apology ready on his tongue but he stopped short when he heard muffled laughter next to him. He looked over to see Otabek shaking a little before bursting out into a beautiful laugh and JJ couldn't help the slight flush on his cheeks as he watched in awe.

"You're...ridiculous, you know that?" Otabek said as he looked at him, and JJ shyly grinned back.

"In a good way, I hope?" tentatively, JJ reached out to clasp Otabek's hand.

"Yeah," Otabek said, curling his fingers protectively over JJ's, pressing their foreheads together. "The best kind of way.” With a small sudden yelp, JJ squirmed as he tried to wiggle away from Otabek’s fingers working at his sides, laughing as his complaints got swallowed up with warm, incessant kisses.

There was really no way of knowing how all the decisions he had made in his life led him up to this exact point; bruised and battered, covered in dirt and sprawled haphazardly on the grass with the love of his life, but Otabek knew for a fact he would make the same choices over and over again as long as he could hear JJ’s beautiful, bright laugh calling out his name.


End file.
